


Team Effort

by grrriliketigers



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon Raydor and Andy Flynn used to be partners – to keep things interesting on a boring stakeout they decide to make a bet about who could woo a pretty desk sergeant. This bet quickly snowballed into a full-fledged tradition of betting on women and which one of them would score with her. When their friendship fell by the wayside so did their bet. With Brenda Leigh Johnson freshly divorced, Sharon suggests one last bet and Andy reluctantly accepts. Sex, yelling and more sex quickly ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Effort

Andy Flynn was always a very outspoken person and it didn’t matter if it was to a civvie, a perp or a superior. Because of that attitude he often pulled unfavorable duties. He’d been buried in vice for the past several months and for the past week he’d been stuck on nightshift stakeout of a no-tell motel with his partner Jack Finnigan. 

Jack Finnigan had just gotten a reprieve and a transfer to narcotics. Tonight Andy would be getting his new partner. Some up and comer named S. Raydor. 

Andy wondered if he and S. Raydor would be pals. He had always gotten along with his partners in the past and hoped that S. wouldn’t be the end of his good luck. No one in the division had seen or met the newbie before so no one had been able to tell him anything. 

He was just adjusting the heat in the car when there was a knock on the window. He looked up to see a woman bending down to look into the window. 

_Geez_ , Flynn thought, _only the dumbest of the dumb pros approached an undercover cop._ Flynn, feeling generous, waved her off. 

She knocked again and Flynn rolled his eyes, “not interested. Keep moving.” 

“Come on, it’s freezing out here.” She protested. “Don’t be a dick, just unlock the door.” 

Flynn frowned, “I don’t think you understand,” Flynn pulled his jacket back and revealed his badge.

“ _No._ ” She growled, “ _you_ don’t understand.” She pressed her badge against the window. 

“God.” He rolled his eyes and reached over to unlock the door. “Gonna get us made flashing your badge around like that!” 

“You weren’t going to let me in the car!” Sharon protested, slumping in the seat. 

“Well, I thought you were a hooker!” 

“That is an awful thing to say!” Sharon protested. 

“Oh come on, spare me the women’s lib lecture, okay?”

“I’m giving you a lecture on women’s rights just because I don’t want you to call me a hooker?” Sharon gaped. 

Andy rolled his eyes, “I did not _call_ you a hooker. I said I thought you _were_ a hooker.” 

“And in your mind there’s a difference and the latter is better?” 

“ _Yes_. If I _called_ you a hooker that would have been an insult but instead I just _thought_ you were a hooker. You’re very pretty, it’s a compliment!” 

Sharon crossed her arms across her chest and frowned. 

“Look, it’s midnight, we’re in an alley known for prostitution and I was expecting a _guy_.” Andy admitted, “nobody told me that you were a woman, okay?” 

“Okay, fine.” Sharon took off her jacket, revealing a billowing blouse and oversized belt. 

“ _What_ are you wearing?” Andy demanded. 

“It’s a blouse, it’s a Sonia Rykiel.” 

“You wear that on the job?” 

“I wear this _undercover_. I’m not supposed to look like I’m on the job.” 

“Oh, you look like you’re on ‘the job’ alright.” 

“Okay, Flynn, _now_ you’re calling me a hooker.” 

“Let’s just,” Flynn held up his hand, “let’s just not talk.”

“Fine by me.” Sharon snorted, shucking off her shoes and pulling her legs up underneath her. 

“Is this your first stakeout?” 

“I thought we weren’t talking.” Sharon smirked. 

“You’re just very green… I mean… jesus christ. I know that I have a big mouth so I keep getting stuck with shitty assignments but getting stuck with the obnoxious newbies is just too much.” 

“I’m not some kid fresh from the academy. I’m a Detective Sergeant.” Sharon objected. 

“How on earth do you manage to get to Detective Sergeant and you’ve never been on a stake-out?”

“Who says I’ve never been on a stakeout before?” 

“You don’t have any snacks with you.” Andy said simply, “if you’d ever been on a stake-out before you’d know the importance of snacks. Fortunately for you, there’s a Store 24 around the corner.” 

“I ate dinner before I came.” Sharon insisted. 

“Hey, just some friendly advice…”

Hardly two hours went by before Sharon’s stomach started to growl. Andy glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and she sighed. “Not a word.” She reached for the door handle. “And you better let me back in.” 

“Not a bad newbie hazing technique. Wish I’d thought of it.” Andy snickered as she slammed the door behind her. 

Three nights into the stakeout Flynn found himself genuinely enjoying her company. Maybe he’d get his bromance after all… and if he could also have a friends with benefits thing going, so much the better. 

“Plans for the weekend?” Flynn asked, biting into a pastrami sandwich. 

“My mother’s coming in from out of town so I should clean up my apartment. It’s kind of a shithole since I’ve been spending so much time with you.” Sharon sipped her coffee, “you?”

“If I play my cards right, a date with Sheila Atkins.” 

“Sheila Atkins? The desk sergeant?” 

“What?” Andy pouted, “she’s attractive. What’s wrong with her?”

“Nothing. No, she is very attractice.” Sharon nodded, “she’s also very gay.”

“She is not!” Flynn scoffed and then thought about what she’d said for a moment, “she told you?”

“I can sense these things. Plus, she looks at my tits more often than you do.” 

Andy looked up from her chest. “Impossible.”

“Yeah, you’d think so.” She teased, “you just forget about Sheila, she’s too much woman for you.” 

“Who’s she just the right amount of woman for?” Andy challenged.

“Well, for one, _me_.” Sharon smirked.

“Oh… are you gay?” 

“Bi.” 

“Don’t leave, it’s not a problem. I’m cool with it.” Andy objected. 

“No,” she laughed, “bi, as in bisexual. Do we still have that bag of Doritos?” 

“Uh, just the cool ranch.” Andy gestured to the backseat, “in the backseat.” 

“Those are my favorite anyway.” Sharon grabbed the bag and took the clip off of it. 

“So, you date men and women…” 

“Usually not at the same time.” Sharon teased, she crunched into a Dorito and gave Andy a suggestive look, “not since college anyway.” 

“Okay… now I need details. You can’t bait a guy with thoughts of a threesome and not follow up with some details.” 

“No, hold on. I think we need to revisit the Sheila Atkins subject. I want to save you the embarrassment, she is a total homo and you will get shot down. These are facts, Flynn. As your partner… I’d take a bullet for you but I _will_ give you endless shit when she rejects your ass and I don’t want you to put me in that situation.” 

“You’re really sure of yourself there, Raydor.” Flynn grinned, “want to make it interesting?” 

On Monday, when the stakeout resumed Flynn grumbled but handed Sharon a handful of bills. “I was there when the roses were delivered to Sheila’s desk.” 

Sharon laughed, “I was hoping you might be.” She tucked the cash into her bra. “Thanks to you and our bet I spent all of Friday night in bed with Sheila and when my mother came on Saturday, _she_ cleaned my apartment. It was a win-win all around.” 

“Except I spent the weekend alone.” 

“I meant win-win for _me_ …” Sharon grinned. 

“Give me a chance to earn some of my dignity back. Let’s have another bet this weekend.” 

“You want to do a man this time?” Sharon suggested. 

Flynn rolled his eyes, “no, thank you. I have no problem with gay guys but I have no desire to get punched out by some big burly cop for propositioning him. Pick another woman.” 

“Okay… what about Alice Fisher in Forensics?” 

Flynn shook his head, “I already slept with her last year.” 

“Sylvia Ghirelli?” 

“Who?”

Sharon snickered, “I believe you vice boys usually refer to her as big-busted Bertha. Affectionately, obviously.” 

“Oh yeah,” he grinned, “the traffic cop with the chest of gold. Okay, you’re on.” 

During the next several years as their partnership solidified and their friendship became stronger they continued their tradition – each lining the pockets of the other on occasion. Eventually Sharon was promoted and moved to Robbery Homicide and Flynn was moved to Narcotics and their friendship suffered from inactivity though they occasionally found the time to keep the tradition alive. Then Sharon got married and Flynn got married, Flynn got divorced, Flynn got remarried, Sharon got divorced, Flynn got divorced. Flynn was promoted and moved to Robbery Homicide but their relationship was strained because she outranked him. Eventually she was moved to IA and promoted again and the friendship wasn’t able survive Internal Affairs. 

Flynn found his bro-soulmate in Lou Provenza. Not only were they like-minded in almost every respect but they were also the same rank, which never hurt. Flynn scarcely gave S. Raydor another thought until she started showing up regularly to annoy the Chief – at which point she wasn’t the woman he’d grown to know and love anymore. 

One night Sharon came down to Major Crimes from her high perch of FID. Flynn was the only one left in the squad room while Brenda burned the midnight oil in her office. 

Sharon sauntered over to his desk and laid a folder on his desk. “I just wanted to let you know that you’ve been cleared, here’s a copy of my report, if you’re interested.” 

He took the folder from her and set it aside. “Thanks.” 

She leaned against his desk. “How are you doing?” 

He looked up at her and was about to make a snide remark when he saw the genuine concern in her face, “I’m fine… thanks.” 

She reached over and gave his shoulder a squeeze, “I’m glad to hear it. I was very worried when I got your call. I’m glad that you thought of me.” 

He put his hand over hers. “I do think of you… usually naked…” 

She laughed and swatted his good arm. They shared a smile. Sharon broke the silence, “any plans for the weekend?” 

“Well…” he thought about it for a moment and looked toward the Chief’s office. Sharon followed his gaze and watched him expectantly until he continued, “I was thinking about asking out the Chief. She and Agent Howard finalized their divorce, so…” 

“Want to do one more for old time’s sake?” Sharon grinned. 

“What? Oh…” Flynn bit his lip, “I don’t know, Sharon…” 

“No, that’s fine. Obviously you’re impotent so, you know, no big deal.” 

“Hey, keep your voice down!” Flynn objected. 

“What? What’d I say? _**Impotent**_?” Sharon repeated, louder. 

“Okay, okay.” Flynn said softly, trying to get Sharon to lower her voice. “Chief Johnson. What’s the wager?”

“Okay, it’d be a rebound fling and those tend to be easier… but she’s traditionally straight so that’s to my disadvantage… What’s the usual bet for that? Was it $250?” 

“Higher ranking officer got an extra $50, it’d be $300.” 

“No, I added it onto the $200 because I took $50 off for rebound.” Sharon explained. 

“No, that’s not how it works!” Flynn objected. “It’s base $200, plus $50 for a known straight woman, plus $50 for an officer, plus $50 for someone in the same squad as one of us, plus $50 for someone in a relationship, minus $50 for rebound, minus $50 for someone known for promiscuity.”

“$350 it is.” Sharon held out her hand to shake. 

Flynn accepted her hand and gave it a firm shake. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he looked back over to Brenda’s office. It hadn’t ever felt wrong before. He had always been up for a little ‘slam, bam, thank you, ma’am,’ but this time it was different. How he felt about Brenda was different. 

“Last one on Brenda Leigh Johnson is a rotten egg.” Sharon snickered. She caught eyes with Flynn when he turned back to her and winked with a suggestive grin.

**

Sharon was riding the elevator up, reading over her case file when the doors slid open and Brenda slipped in. 

“Captain,” Brenda greeted formally. 

Sharon nodded back, “Chief.” She turned her head back down to the file but kept her peripheral on the Chief. Brenda shifted from one foot to the other and then sighed. 

“Something wrong, Chief?”

Brenda turned quickly, “what?” She blinked large brown eyes at the Captain. “No! No…” She shook her head emphatically. “Nothing.” 

“Nothing?” Sharon raised her eyebrows questioningly and held Brenda’s gaze for a few long moments and then shrugged, “alright, then.” 

Brenda looked at Sharon with surprise. “I’m just going home for the weekend.” 

“To an empty house.” Sharon whispered. 

“Excuse me?” Brenda furrowed her brow. 

“ _I’m_ going home to an empty house.” Sharon said louder. “Such is my lot in life, I suppose.” 

“Oh… I’d just assumed that you were…” Brenda shrugged, “married.” 

“Why? Because I’m so easy to get along with?” Sharon batted her eyelashes at Brenda. 

“I guess I just thought that since you’re so…” Brenda looked a little sheepish and glanced down at her own shoes before looking back at Sharon. “Well, you’re attractive.” 

“Thank you, Chief, you’re very attractive, yourself.” Sharon smiled. 

Brenda blushed, “thank you…” she looked away, still blushing, trying to hold back her smile. She looked back at Sharon, “I just thought that you wouldn’t stay single very long.” 

“Sometimes it’s refreshing to be without a man.” Sharon said in a low tone, “it’s nice to feel independent and in touch with myself as a woman.” 

Brenda furrowed her brow slightly, studying Sharon’s face. “Yeah.” She said softly. If she didn’t know any better she’d think that Sharon was setting her up to be seduced.

“Would you like to go get a coffee with me?” Sharon asked. Brenda opened her mouth to accept when Sharon continued, “oh, I’m sorry. That was… you need to get home to Agent Howard. I’m sorry.” 

“No, I’m… he and I… I’d love to go get a coffee. I could really use a cup right now.” Brenda smiled.

**

Sharon handed Brenda a cup of steaming coffee. Brenda accepted it, wrapping her hands around the hot ceramic, feeling the burn against her skin. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Sharon sat down on the couch next to the Chief. “I’m sorry to hear about you and Agent Howard.” 

“I…” Brenda held up a hand, “I don’t need to talk about him. He’s out of my life so I don’t need to talk about him… When I left my first husband it was… easier because… he was trying to be emotionally abusive. I ignored it for a long time because I knew my own worth and I was busy a lot so I didn’t see him that often. One day he just got so frustrated that I didn’t respond to his verbal taunts and he grabbed me by the shoulders and screamed in my face. I filed for divorce after that. You know, there was a reason for it. Unreconcilable differences, though? _Were_ they unreconcibable? What if I’d waited for _five more days_? Would the differences still be unreconcilable?” 

“In my experience irreconcilable differences don’t get better. They’re there from the beginning and you just ignore them but then everything builds.” Sharon added sympathetically. 

“When were signing the papers he just made me feel like _I_ gave up on him and on us.” 

“You did what was right for you, there’s no shame in it.” Sharon took Brenda’s hand in her own. “Society tells us that, as women, we need to be in a marriage and there’re always bitter feelings from all sides when women initiate divorce proceedings.” 

“Yeah…” Brenda looked off into space. 

Sharon remained supportively silent. This was the longest she’d spent with the blonde in any one stretch of time and found herself feeling nothing but affection for the woman. 

“You’ve been married.” Brenda announced. 

Sharon nodded, “yes, twice.” 

“Irreconcilable differences?” 

“My second husband, yes, my first husband died.” Upon seeing Brenda’s face twist in apology, Sharon quickly added, “it was a very long time ago.”

Brenda sighed and looked down into her coffee. “Men. Who needs ‘em?”

“My thoughts exactly.” Sharon purred. 

Brenda looked up at Sharon to see the piercing smile and heavily lidded bedroom eyes. Brenda bit her lip, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks, but she didn’t look away. Sharon took this as encouragement and moved to sit next to her on the couch. 

Brenda sucked in a breath but made no move to escape Sharon’s advances. She glanced from her eyes down to the older woman’s lips and unconsciously wet her own with her tongue. 

“I have a lot of admiration for you,” Sharon said softly, reaching up to brush a lock of golden hair from Brenda’s face. “I didn’t like you at first but I see you differently now, in a whole new light.” 

Brenda tentatively reached out a hand and rested it above Sharon’s knee. “I didn’t think I was imagining it…” she whispered, “the way you look at me…” 

Sharon cupped Brenda’s cheek and gently stroked her cheekbone. Her skin was warm and she blushed again. 

In a shaky breath, Brenda admitted, “I’m glad I wasn’t imaging it… I’d hoped I wasn’t…” 

Sharon closed the distance between them and brushed her lips against Brenda’s. Brenda whimpered softly, giving Sharon’s knee a squeeze. Sharon pressed her lips harder to Brenda’s. Brenda parted her lips and Sharon happily deepened the kiss, Brenda’s hand slid further up Sharon’s leg. 

Sharon shivered under the touch and she briefly wondered exactly which one of them was being seduced. Sharon wrapped her arms around Brenda and encouraged her onto her lap. 

Brenda straddled Sharon’s hips, cupping Sharon’s cheeks as she kissed her enthusiastically. Brenda’s hands started in on Sharon’s blouse buttons but she pulled back suddenly, “is this okay?”

Sharon nodded reassuringly with a grin. Sharon’s hands moved down Brenda’s back and squeezed Brenda’s ass. Brenda ground into Sharon and Sharon moaned. Sharon felt a bit of guilt well up in her stomach, it was maybe a little too easy. 

Brenda had thought about this and she actually _wanted_ this. Sharon wanted it too. Sharon realized, really _realized_ for the first time that it had been insensitive of her as a woman to play this game with Andy for so long. She’d been so desperate to be one of the guys. 

Up until now it had all seemed like harmless fun; up until now it had just been harmless fun. 

Sharon pulled back to look Brenda in the eyes.

“What?” Brenda questioned self-consciously.

“You’re just so beautiful… I’m so glad that you’re here.” Sharon wrapped her arms tightly around Brenda and held her close. 

Brenda gave her a squeeze, burying her face in the brunette waves. “Me too.” She murmured. 

“I’d like you to stay tonight,” Sharon admitted, “I’d like to take you up to my bedroom and just hold you. You’re vulnerable right now, you haven’t been divorced for very long and I don’t want you to do something impetuously. So maybe tonight we should just… snuggle? You can decide if you still want this in the morning.” 

Brenda took Sharon’s hand and brought it to her lips. “What are you waiting for? Take me to your bedroom, Captain.” 

**

The next morning Brenda awoke alone in Sharon’s bed. She was confused and hurt for a moment until the aroma of coffee from downstairs pulled her to her feet. She descended the staircase that Sharon had led her sweetly up the night before. 

Honestly, if she hadn’t already been committed to having her way with the woman she’d be won over now. 

Following her nose to the kitchen she found Sharon standing, not only next to a full pot of coffee, but also a bowl of pancake batter. 

Sharon smiled, “I was hoping they’d be ready before you got up.” 

“I’m going to have to jump you right now, you realize that, don’t you?” Brenda walked up to Sharon and pressed a kiss to her lips. It felt so right and already it felt familiar and wonderful. “Mmm… but that does smell great… I’m so conflicted…” 

Sharon set down the bowl and Brenda pressed up against her, already addicted to the feel of their bodies pressed tightly together. 

Sharon wrapped her arms loosely around Brenda’s neck. “It’ll keep.” She purred as their lips crashed together in a kiss. Brenda’s skin was warm through the borrowed silk nightgown. Sharon felt surprisingly shy all of a sudden. 

The silk under her fingers was not unfamiliar – it was hers, afterall – it was the rush of anticipation, the likes of which she hadn’t felt since she was a teenager. She was awash with arousal – but also _desire_ \-- and she pushed Brenda back until she was pressed against the adjacent counter. 

Sharon leant down a little to help her up and Brenda braced herself and pulled herself up onto the surface. Sharon couldn’t help but note the way they moved together, so in sync. So perfect. 

Sharon dropped her head to Brenda’s neck and dragged her teeth over the sensitive skin, Brenda moaned and clutched at Sharon’s shoulders. Sharon brought her left hand up to slip under the nightgown’s strap and pulled it down, repeating the motion to the other one. 

Brenda sat on Sharon’s kitchen counter, almost completely nude and bearing herself to her shamelessly. Her nipples were peaked from a mixture of arousal and cool air. Sharon’s hands splayed over Brenda’s warm flesh, revelling in the feeling of her soft but taut skin. 

Brenda’s soft exhalation of contentment brought Sharon back to the moment. She leaned up and captured Brenda’s lips again. Brenda’s fingers plunged into Sharon’s hair and massaged her scalp and it made Sharon a little weak in the knees. She smiled against Brenda’s lips and Brenda brought her legs up to wrap around Sharon’s waist. 

Sharon could feel heat emanating from Brenda’s center and she felt her own wetness pooling between her legs. Sharon’s fingers ghosted over Brenda’s thigh. Brenda let her head loll back and she moaned encouragingly. 

Sharon’s hand ran up Brenda’s thigh and her other one hiked the nightgown further up. Sharon took in a deep breath, her eyes falling shut. “You smell so good…” 

Brenda clutched at Sharon. “You’re killing me…” she grinned. 

Two fingers thrust into Brenda and Brenda bucked her hips and let out a long, low moan. Sharon started a quick and deep rhythm, Brenda already beginning to tremble. Sharon took a nipple in her mouth, alternately sucking and swirling her tongue around the little bud. 

“Another…” Brenda ground out in a moan, “finger…” Brenda gasped and panted as Sharon’s fingers twisted inside her. “Oh fuck.” 

Sharon grinned against Brenda’s breast and pushed a third finger into her. Brenda cried out, bucking her hips wildly. Sharon had to abandon her breast and stand up straight, bracing herself against the counter as she thrust into her. 

“Ohhh… Sharon!” Brenda raked her fingernails up Sharon’s back, digging her fingernails into Sharon’s shoulders. “Yes… yes… god…” Brenda bucked and rolled against Sharon’s hand as her muscles started to clench down hard.

Sharon winced at the feeling of Brenda’s short nails breaking the skin but also finding it more erotic than words could describe and she redoubled her efforts. She thrust into Brenda again and again until Brenda let out a scream. 

Sharon would have guessed that Brenda was a screamer but drawing that scream out of her was the best feeling in the world. 

As soon as Brenda was starting to breathe normally again, Sharon captured her lips again, holding her tightly to her body as she kissed her desperately. 

The morning and early afternoon transpired much the same – sex and food dominating their time – before Brenda kissed Sharon goodbye around two with a coy “see you Monday” and a teasing swish of her hips as she walked out to her car. 

Sharon leaned against her doorframe and watched Brenda getting into her car and leaving. Sharon closed her eyes and grinned. That couldn’t have been more perfect than if she’d planned it. 

On Monday she would tell Andy that the bet was off and then she would ask Brenda to lunch. 

**

Monday morning Sharon sauntered into the murder room with two cups of coffee. Andy looked up from his desk. “Good. You’re here.” She said. 

“Yeah, I got your text. What’s up?” He leaned back in his chair and she perched on the edge of his desk. She set one of the coffee’s in front of him. “Oh, thanks.” 

“I just… I really like her.” Sharon breathed. 

“She’s pretty likeable.” Andy smiled and shrugged his shoulders. “Can’t blame you really.” 

“I slept with her.” She said quickly, hoping it was like ripping off a band-aid. 

Andy felt as though he’d been punched in the stomach. He felt short of breath and he felt like his heart was breaking. “You…” 

“I brought her home with me on Friday and… she’s amazing. I don’t just mean sex – which, for the record, she is _really_ great at – she’s just…” 

Andy nodded, “I know. You love her.” 

Sharon let out a breath. “Yeah, I think I do. How did you know?” 

“Because I do too.” 

Andy and Sharon both sighed and sipped their coffees. “Well, I think the only thing we can do is call of the bet.” 

Andy shook his head, “no. You won the bet fair and square.” Andy opened his wallet, “you slept with the Chief and I don’t default on my debts, Raydor. $350.” 

“You two _bet_ on me?” 

Andy and Sharon whipped around, stunned to have been walked in on. The fact that Brenda was standing in front of them with the most heartbroken look that either of them had ever seen was more than they could bear. 

“Brenda,” Sharon stood up straight and moved toward her, “I didn’t-”

Brenda’s bottom lip trembled and tears filled her eyes. “ _No_.” She held a hand up to stop Sharon’s advancement. “I don’t want to hear it. I don’t want to hear your voice right now.” 

“Chief…” Andy stood. 

“ _Or yours._ ” She snapped, turning her hurt fury on Andy. “You two are _terrible_.” 

Speechless, Andy and Sharon watched Brenda storm to her office and slam the door shut. Andy looked over at Sharon to see that she also had tears in her eyes. He knew how she felt and the angel on his shoulder told him that he should give her a hug but the devil on his shoulder won the battle for his conscience and sat back down at his desk. 

Sharon stood there for another long moment, staring at the door to Brenda’s office before feeling a sob well up and turned to leave so she could go cry in the privacy of her own office. 

**

Andy was finishing up washing dishes from his dinner when the doorbell rang. He dried his hands on the dishtowel and went to the door. He looked through the peephole to see Sharon, he sighed and opened it. “Yeah?”

“Can I come in? I want to talk to you.” 

“Sure. Fine.” He stood aside and let her enter. “Make yourself comfortable,” he gestured toward the couch.

She sat down on it but didn’t look very comfortable. He sat opposite her in the arm chair. “What do you want to talk about?”

“The 2012 presidential election. What do you _think_ I want to talk about?” Sharon rolled her eyes. 

Andy leaned back in the chair. “We fucked up. We fucked up big time.” He shook his head, “she’s probably never going to talk to either of us again.” 

“I _agree_ …” Sharon started, “but here’s the thing. I think we can apologize.” 

He laughed out loud at this proposition and when he saw how serious Sharon was he laughed even harder. “Yeah, good luck with that, let me know how it goes.” 

“No, I think you misunderstand. _**We**_ can apologize. The only apology that will work in this situation is if we present it as a group effort.” Sharon leaned forward, “if we try to apologize separately it’ll look like we’re trying to make excuses for the other but if we apologize together then I think she’ll see it as sincere.” 

“I don’t know… would you forgive us?”

Sharon thought about this for a long moment. “I don’t know. I think it would depend on _how good_ our apology was.” 

“Alright, do you have a game plan?” 

**

Friday rolled around again and Brenda excused herself from work early, letting Provenza handle things for the rest of the day. 

It still hurt. It still hurt like hell. She let herself into her house and curled up on the couch, feeling sorry for herself. Being with Sharon had been wonderful and perfect and exactly what she’d needed and realizing she’d been used was awful. 

When she and Fritz got divorced she knew that the marriage hadn’t worked out because they’d both used each other, neither had ever had completely pure intentions. Her desire and need for Sharon had been so pure that it hurt so much worse than watching Fritz walk away for the last time. 

Sharon had known exactly what to say. She’d earned her trust, the way she’d insisted that Brenda not do anything impetuously, waiting until the next morning… holding her in her arms all night. Brenda let out a strangled sob, she took her glasses off and dropped them on the coffee table and reached for a tissue. 

Sharon had played her so expertly that even now, knowing what she knew, she still thought she’d been sincere which made it all the worse. 

She heard a knock at the front door and she looked up toward it. She really didn’t want to get up; she really didn’t want any visitors. The person at the door knocked again, a little louder and she decided she’d better answer the door, lest they keep pounding on the door. 

Brenda pulled the door open and her jaw dropped when she saw Sharon and Andy on her front stoop. 

“We come in peace.” Sharon said quickly, “please don’t slam the door, we just want to talk to you.”

Brenda glanced at their hands, they each carried a bag. 

Andy noticed Brenda looking and he held up his bag which contained an army’s worth of Chinese take-out. “We brought dinner.” 

“And dessert.” Sharon added, holding up her bag which contained a bottle of Merlot and ten different kinds of candy. “We come in peace; we just really want a chance to tell you how sorry we are.” 

Brenda caught a glimpse of the sincerity in Sharon’s face and could see it mirrored on Andy’s and she couldn’t help but nod. At the very least she deserved an explanation and she definitely deserved the food, wine and candy that they brought to bribe her with. 

“Okay.” She sighed. 

Andy had to hand it to Sharon; Sharon’s plan had gotten them in the door. 

“You can put the food on the table.” Brenda motioned to it before disappearing into the kitchen. 

Andy set it down and started to pull out the options. Brenda came back with a corkscrew and a wine glass. She set the corkscrew down in front of Sharon. “Would you pour?”

“Sure.” Sharon got out the bottle and uncorked it and poured Brenda half a glass. 

Brenda took a sip and then sat down at the table. She picked up the container of crab rangoons and bit into one. “Alright,” she took a sip of wine, “explain yourselves.” 

Andy and Sharon stood opposite Brenda and they shifted awkwardly from foot to foot. Sharon looked to Andy for a moment, “well,” she started, her mouth feeling very dry. “It all started back when we were partners in Vice.” 

“Sharon, try to keep it this century!” Andy scolded. 

“It’s _context_ , it’s important.” Sharon hissed. She waited for him to object again but he remained silent so she continued, “I was still a rookie and I was the only woman in my department and I was desperate to fit in and we came up with this… game…” 

“We always made it clear to the women that it was a one night stand.” Andy clarified. 

Brenda narrowed her eyes at him. 

“I know that as a woman what I did was deplorable but it felt so good to be one of the guys.” Sharon wrung her hands. “We pretty much stopped in the early nineties because we weren’t in the same department and we each got married.” 

“Alright, flashforward to last Friday. What happened last Friday?” Brenda picked up a container of General Tso’s and a set of chopsticks. 

“I was in the murder room to give Andy my report on the shooting and we got to talking about you and I suggested that we do one more bet for old time’s sake.” Sharon wiped at her eyes. “I wanted to be fun again, I’ve been buried in IA for so long and nobody even talks to me outside of a professional context and I just wanted to be Andy’s friend again.” 

Andy looked over at Sharon, “I always liked you… you were always my friend.” He held out his hand to her. Sharon took it and he gave it a squeeze. Andy looked back to Brenda, “on Monday before you came in she came up to tell me that she wanted to call the bet off because she really liked you.” 

“And Andy was really reluctant to do it in the first place because _he_ really liked you.” Sharon said. “We shouldn’t have made the bet but in the end, though… we _couldn’t_ do it to you because… we both have feelings for you.” 

Brenda sat back in her chair and scrutinized them. “You can promise me that you’re not bull-shitting me?” 

Sharon held up her hands, “we’re here with our hats in our hands, Brenda. We just want you to understand that we didn’t do this because we didn’t have respect for you or because we’re bad people. We just…” 

“It’s like we forgot how to interact together.” Andy sighed, “and it’s been so long since either of us had a real meaningful relationship that…”

“We’ve forgotten how to do it.” Sharon finished, “it was like I needed an excuse to talk to you. Thinking of it as a game was the only way I could work up the nerve to ask you out.” 

Brenda sighed and set down her chopsticks and rubbed her eyes tiredly. “You both really hurt me.”

“I know.” Sharon said softly. 

“Do you have any idea what it feels like to have two people you care about say you’re worth $350?” 

Andy shook his head. “We’re really sorry.” 

“And you’re both _idiots_ because I would have gone out with either one of you.” 

Andy and Sharon looked up in surprise. “Really?”

“Yes, _really_. God. You’re both extremely attractive and you’re both obviously into me.” Brenda huffed, “and y’all should probably turn in your resignations as detectives if you couldn’t tell that I’m attracted to you.”

“Can you give us another chance?” Andy asked. 

“Can we make this up to you?” Sharon bit her lip. 

“Well… I guess there is one way to settle this…” Brenda stood up and took hold of the bottle of wine by the neck. “Why don’t we take this apology to the bedroom?” 

Andy blinked. “What?”

“I’m not going to repeat myself!” Brenda called as she disappeared into the kitchen again. “Bedroom’s this way…”

Sharon and Andy stared at each other, dumbstruck, for a moment before they made haste to follow Brenda. Brenda set the wine on the nightstand and settled back in the pillows on the bed. “Have you two ever been together?”

Sharon shook her head. 

“Do you think you’d feel comfortable with each other?”

Sharon and Andy both nodded. Of course they’d thought about it, it would have been hard not to. 

Brenda took a swig of wine. “Why don’t you get us started by kissing then?” 

Sharon and Andy were still in a state of shock but they acquiesced, stepping toward each other tentatively. Andy reached up and cupped Sharon’s face and Sharon’s eyes fluttered shut. His lips descended on hers and he kissed her tenderly. She sighed against him and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

Brenda climbed down to the end of the bed and got off to stand behind Sharon. She brushed the hair away from her neck and kissed the sensitive skin softly. 

Sharon shivered and let out a soft moan. Andy felt his dick twitch, these two women were very likely going to be the death of him. 

Brenda pressed against Sharon’s back as her hands encircled her and started on her blouse buttons. Brenda let Sharon’s blouse pool on the ground before she unhooked her bra and eased it down her arms. 

Andy reached around both of them, kneading Brenda’s ass and pulling her harder against Sharon and Sharon harder against himself. Sharon rolled her hips against Andy, feeling him hardening against her. He let out a low moan.

Brenda turned Sharon around, hands on her hips she pushed her ass back into Andy. Brenda nipped at Sharon’s bottom lip before kissing her deeply. She could taste Andy on Sharon’s tongue and she felt wetness pool between her legs. 

Sharon’s fingers found the hem of Brenda’s camisole and she pulled it up and off. Brenda pressed herself against the other woman, their breasts teasing each other. “Is he getting hard for us?” Brenda husked in Sharon’s ear. 

“Why don’t you feel for yourself?” Sharon purred, turning them around. 

Brenda found herself chest to chest with Andy. Andy smiled down at her, leaning in and kissing her. Brenda made quick work of his button-up and divested him of his shirt and ground against him. Sharon’s hand went for the button to Brenda’s fly and Brenda caught it. 

“Not yet.” She teased. Her eyes never left Andy’s while she unbuttoned his fly and eased his pants and boxers down his hips and let them drop to the floor. “This is my party and I get to call the shots.” 

“Are you going to torture us?” Sharon asked softly. 

“A little bit.” Brenda admitted, her finger teasing a circle around Andy’s nipple, her gaze still locked with his. “But then I’ll make it up to you because I am a firm believe in reciprocity.” 

Brenda’s fingers wrapped around Andy’s dick. “Oh god…” He squeezed his eyes shut. 

“Has it always been a secret fantasy of yours to have a threesome with Sharon?” Brenda asked, pinching his nipple to make him open his eyes again. He let out a shaky breath. She shrugged, “you don’t really have to answer… I have my finger on your pulse point…” 

He scoffed, “like I’m going to lie right now...” 

Maintaining her grip on him she turned her head so that she could look Sharon in the eye. “Do you trust me?” 

“I want to.” Sharon admitted. “I want to do this.” 

“Me too.” Brenda smiled. “So we’re in agreement.” She stood on her tip toes to kiss Sharon and gave Andy a gentle tug. 

He thought his knees were going to give out. “Can we move this to the bed?” He panted. 

“I’ll tell you what…” Brenda grinned, “why don’t you sit back on the bed and I’ll show you how Sharon likes to be fucked?”

Sharon let out a breath, feeling her whole body flush with arousal and _desire_ again. Andy was painfully hard as he leaned back against the pink pillows on Brenda’s bed. 

Brenda got to her knees in front of Sharon, unzipping her skirt and divesting her of it. Brenda groaned upon seeing Sharon standing in front of her in thigh high silk stockings held up by her garter thong. 

Brenda grinned and nipped at bare skin on her upper thigh. “Expecting to get lucky tonight?”

Sharon blushed. “I always wear… I don’t like waist-high stockings…” 

Brenda pressed a kiss to Sharon’s center through the lacy underwear. Sharon moaned. Brenda grinned, “it’s incredibly sexy… don’t tell me you don’t know it…” 

Brenda ran her fingers up the lines in the back of the stockings. “Andy, tell Sharon how sexy she is.”

“I’ve always had a bit of a stocking fetish actually…” Andy grinned, biting his lip and letting his eyes rake over Sharon. 

Brenda’s fingers teased the sensitive skin of Sharon’s inner thighs and she panted. Brenda slipped two fingers under the material and pulled it away from her soaking wet curls. Brenda wasted no time plunging her tongue into Sharon. 

Sharon gasped out a moan and slid her fingers into Brenda’s hair, holding onto it for leverage. 

Andy gripped the comforter desperately. He was so hard he was in physical pain but he refused to touch himself. He was having the threesome of a lifetime and he’d be damned if he was going to get _himself_ off. He was going to fuck at least _one_ of the women present and he intended to save himself. 

Each time Sharon’s moans and cries rose an octave, he felt it getting more and more difficult to resist jerking himself. 

Brenda pushed two fingers up into Sharon, her tongue swirling around her sensitive bundle of nerves. “Jesus…” Sharon gasped, her fist tightening around fistfuls of blonde waves as her body started to clench and tense in all the right ways. “Jesus, Brenda…” 

Brenda’s fingers curled inside Sharon and she screamed, immediately crumpling to the floor, not even bothering with the semblance of coordination. 

Brenda grinned, she got to her feet and held her hand out to Sharon. Sharon accepted it and stood shakily, her legs wobbling a bit. “Man, I shouldn’t have skipped dinner…” She climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Andy. “Mind sharing the bed?” 

Sharon and Andy grinned at each other before looking up to see Brenda stripping out of the rest of her clothes. 

“God…” Andy blinked at Brenda, taking in every sloping curve of her beautiful body. He’d been jealous that Sharon had already had sex with her but lying in bed next to Sharon who was only wearing silk stockings and watching Brenda saunter ever closer to him, he wasn’t complaining. 

He bucked up against the hand that was suddenly stroking him. For a moment he thought he was doing it himself, subconcsiously, but then he felt Sharon drop a kiss to his bicep and realized that the hand belonged to her. 

Brenda hiked her leg up over him and settled on his upper thighs. Brenda ran her fingers softly over Sharon’s hand and covered her hand and aided her in giving Andy’s dick a little squeeze. He tried to buck but was pinned down by Brenda. He let out a low, guttural moan. 

“I think maybe you should put him out of his misery,” Sharon murmured against Andy’s shoulder. 

“Oh,” Brenda purred, “you had an orgasm and now you think you’re running the show.” She batted her eyelashes at Sharon and then turned back to Andy. “You might be right though…” 

He groaned, trying to think about baseball. “Please…” he panted. 

“How could I say no to such a gentleman?” Brenda rose up and sank down onto Andy. She sighed and moaned and ground down onto him. 

He gasped and gripped the sheets. Sharon’s hands were all over his chest, dragging her fingernails down his pectorals and abdomen. It was just enough pain and pleasure to keep him rooted to the moment and concentrated on making Brenda feel as good as she was making him feel. 

Andy gripped Brenda’s hips, holding her as he thrust up into her. Brenda moaned long and low, rolling her hips, matching his thrusts. 

Sharon’s fingers slid through Brenda’s pubic hair and the pad of her index finger swirled over her clit in a tight circle. Brenda moaned and bucked harder, the warm feeling already beginning to spread throughout her body. 

Sharon’s lips descended on Andy’s and he moaned against her as he felt Brenda’s muscles start to clench down on him. Andy grabbed hold of the bedspread, thrusting his hips erratically as his orgasm overcame him. One final flick of Sharon’s finger had Brenda toppling over the edge and collapsing down onto Andy’s chest. 

Sharon propped herself up on her elbow and used her free hand to gently push hair away from Brenda’s face and stroke her cheek tenderly. 

Brenda grinned, “well, I think we make a pretty good team.” She tilted her head up to look at Andy, “what do you think?”

“I don’t know, I’ll let you know when my brain starts working again.”

Brenda slid off of Andy and laid against Sharon. Sharon wrapped an arm loosely around Brenda’s waist. Andy turned on his side and put his arm around both of them. 

A couple of things occurred to him then: the reason why his bromance with Sharon had never worked out was because he’d always wanted an actual romance with her and now he could end up having one, both or neither depending upon Brenda’s decision in the cold reality of morning. He was going to make tonight count because he wasn’t sure what tomorrow would bring.


End file.
